Out of the Dark and Into the Light
by Autobot Alythia
Summary: A new bot comes to Earth, going by the name of Charm. Though, when some new D-cons come to Earth, including Soundwave, her friend from back in the academy, will she really have no choice but to fight him? Will Soundwave recgonize her? SoundwaveXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! This is Aly with yet another new story! **

**Disclamer: The only Transformer characters I own are Charm and her cassettes. **

**Edit: I see that Charm is simliar in two ways to the character Charm Caster from Ben 10, so I will say this to be safe: The character Charm was inspired by the character Charm Caster from the show Ben 10, which the show I do not own. Charm is not meant to be like Charm Caster, but I see that similarities are seen. So again, one more time to be safe, the character Charm was inspired by the character Charm Caster from the show Ben 10, which the show I do not own. I do own the Transformer character Charm. She is supposed to be one of the many characters from my imagination and, and I did not mean for her to be like the character from Ben 10. **

**Also, if any of my other characters have the same name as other characters from something else, then that's all coincidence mostly. With Shocker though, I now see that thats the same name as that one eletric guy from Spider-Man, so I don't own that name or his powers.**

"OWOWOW! Chaaaaarm! Shocker is zapping me!" Techno, one of Charm's 4 cassettes, whined, as Shocker chuckled. Charm let out a long anoyed sigh, burying her head in her hands. Primus, she loved her cassettes like they were her own sparklings, (which they were in a way, since she created them) but sometimes they just got on her nerves.

Charm was mostly white, having dark purple and silver stripes along her jet wings, arms, and legs. Her hands and feet were white, finger tips being silver. Her optics are a light purple, though wears a light silver visor over her optics, her face being a light silver. Though, what made her a hidden danger, was that she had fangs in her mouth, these being vampire-like fangs. She was an energon vampire, draining the fluids from her enemies before she went in for the final kill.

Techno was dark green with black stripes, with his optics being lime green. On each shoulder he had a stereo for blasting out music. Shocker, the most annoying cassettes of Charm's, was mostly dark blue, though had yellow lightning designs on his arms and legs, his optics being a bright yellow. Sky Light was light blue, black, and white. She had smaller jet-like wings on her back, enabling her to fly for a short amount of time. And last but not least, was Star. She was red and back, having white optics. She has wheels at the bottom of her feet, enabling her for short bursts of speed.

Charm sighed again, then stood up to her full height, which was only a few feet tall than Jazz. She glared down at Shocker, this making the cassettes gulp, and put his hands behind his back, laughing nervously. "Shocker, if you zap him one more time..." She let her threat die out in the wind. Shocker gulped nervously again, then nodded slowly, Techno having a smug look on his face. Sky Light and Star both sighed, shaking their heads.

"Mechs... we can live without 'em." Smirked Sky Light, Star giggling.

"Hey! I head that!" The two cassette mechs whined, this only making the two femme cassettes chuckle more. Charm just needed a break from them all, but she couldn't at the moment, or any time soon for the matter. She transformed into her jet form, and four slots opened up on her sides, two on each side.

"Get in you lot." She said. The four sighed, not wanting to get into the cramped up space again, but had no choice. They transformed into their small cassette forms, then slide into each of their own slots, the slots closing up then. Charm then powered up her engines, and flew up into the air, enjoying the feeling of the wind on her body. Flying always took her troubles away for a while, easing her troubles away. But, not today. She sighed then for the onehundrenth time that day. She had come to Earth only a few hours ago, and had sent Optimus a message that she was on her way to Hover Dam, the Autobot's base on Earth. She didn't know how many others were there, though didn't really care. She didn't know any of the Autobots personally, but she did know one bot very well.

"I just haven't seen him for millions of years..." she mumbled to herself. Back in a academy days, way before she created her cassettes, she had only one friend, and they just about stuck to each other like glue. But, then, the war for the AllSpark started, and her friend got recruited over to the Decepticon side. She feared the day when she would have to go up against him. "But, this is war now." Charm told herself, only a few miles away from the base. "If he and I should meet up in battle, then so be it. I have no other choice but to fight him."

Charm arrived at the base some moments later, landing on the ground before transforming. She looked around the area, then at the base, scaning it a few times. Her optics then locked onto Optimus Prime himself, a welcoming smile on his face. Charm mentally growled, nowa days sometimes she couldn't stand to see other bots smiling and happy and all that slag. She had her face mask over her mouth, leaving no room for her emotions and expressions to show. Charm then walked over to Optimus, stopping in front of him and saluting. "Charm here, reporting." She said, mentally growling at hearing very faint snickering coming right from Shocker.

"At ease." Prime motioned, Charm then resting her hand by her side. Optimus led Charm then into the base, telling her what happened a month ago at Mission City. After he was done telling her, she frowned under her mask, optics a bit wide.

"The, Allspark...destroyed?" Charm repeated, not realling believing this to be true. Optimus nodded sadly, then smiled once more. "The good thing that came out of it, was that we have gained new conrads, and friends." He said. Charm just nodded, thinking about other things though at the moment. Then, soon enough, they were both at the Rec Room. She followed him inside, instantly feeling and seeing all optics on herself. She felt a bit uneasy, and held back a growl that threatened to form in her throat. Charm's optics went from bot to bot, not seeing any other femmes. She let out a quiet sigh. _'Well, this is just slaggin great.'_she sighed in her mind. Being the only femme here, besides her two cassette femmes, just added onto her long list of worries.

"And I suppose you know the others here?" Prime then asked Charm. Charm never meet these bots, but she'd seen them before, knowing a little info on each of them.

"Yes." Was all she said, looking at them all once again, then stood up more straight. "Iron Hide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Jazz." She said, looking at each bot as she said their name. She didn't notice the humans that Optimus mentioned in his retelling of what happened, but she was sure she would meet them later one. Charm though relaxed somewhat, knowing that the bots were 'well mannered', and just greeted her with friendly nods, well, Iron Hide had that grumpy look to his face. Well, _almost _all of them remembered their manners.

"Pleasure ta meet a fine lookin femme like yourself." Jazz said, a smirk on his face, flirting with her. Charm rolled her optics behind her visor, clearly annoyed beyond words could describe. _'Just great, yet another one of these 'oh so brave' bots.' _She growled in her mind. Though, before Charm could even pic the bot to the wall and threaten him, her four cassettes came out from her shoulders, all having **very** pissed off looks on their faces. Just like their creator was protective of them, the four cassettes were protective of their creator, and they knew she hated bots like that.

"Don't even try anything punk." Techno said, optics narrowed to tiny slits. Jazz blinked a few times, though was unfazed. He chuckled somewhat, leaning against the wall then.

"Heh, ya remind me of Soundwave, havin cassettes and all." He stated out of the blue. Charm stood frozen still at hearing Soundwave's name, her optics going wide for a moment. Her cassettes looked at her, sensing her every emotion. The room seemed to have a very erie silence, this causing the others to become uneasy, or just a bit confused. Jazz then frowned. "What did I say?"

It just so happened that Charm's old friend from 'back in the day', just so happened to be Soundwave.


	2. Chapter 2

"I...need some time alone." Charm then said, before turning around and walking out of the Rec room, leaving the others very concerned.

"Charm?" Sky Light said, worried for her creator. Charm walked out of the base, then stopped, sighing. She retracted her face mask, then took her visor off, revealing her light purple optics.

"Sky, please...I just don't feel like talking right now." Charm said, looking at her cassette. Sky Light nodded, though she wished Charm would talk more about her feelings to her, since it usually helped to talk to someone. The cassettes had only known Charm for 10 thousand years, her creating them about a year after she was done with the academy and got recruited over to the Autobot side. "You lot just stay here, ok? And try not to get into any trouble too." Her 4 cassettes looked up at her in sorrow, but obeyed anyways, jumping off her shoulders and onto the ground, watching as their creator walked walked away to a small canyon nearby, shielding her from any bots' sight.

Charm flew down to the bottom of the canyon, then sat down, letting out another sigh. She hated it when she let her emotions came out like this, causing her to need some time alone to calm down. And alas, with emotions, you can't keep them locked up forever. Charm looked down at her visor in her hands, a small smile forming on her face. One time during a practice fight, going against one of the other older bots in the academy, she had her left optic shattered and her right one a deep crack in it. And Soundwave, being her best and only friend back then, had made her a visor to put over her optics until she could get them fixed. Though, once her optics were repaired, she still kept the visor on, it being her style from then on.

Charm closed her optics, resting against the rock wall._'Why did he have to be recruited to the Decepticon side?' _Charm though to herself. _'And I wonder where he is....and if he's still even alive...' _Charm shook her head, then opened up her optics again, blinking once. With a grunt she stood back up, stretching a bit, then put her visor over her optics. "All of that is in the past now." She told herself, starting to walk down the canyon. "And the past cannot be changed."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**At the Decepticon Base**

"1, 2, 3, 4, I declare thumb war." Skywarp and Thundercracker were currently against each other in 'Thumb-Wars'. "AH! Come on! You so cheated you slagger cheater!" Skywarp then suddenly yelled, having lost for the 100th time that day, a smug expression on Thundercracker's face.

"Heh, well I can't help it if you EPIC FAIL at the game." Thundercracker snickered, this only further fueling Skywarp's growing rage.

"THATS IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" And before Thundercracker could react, he was being tackled by Skywarp. It was, as of late, very boring at the Decpeticon underwater base. The Decpeticons currently on Earth were Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream (also being the new leader of the D-cons), Barricade, Scorpinock, and last, but not least, Soundwave and his cassettes. Though, the only bots in the base were the 2 seekers who were fighting each other, and Soundwave.

Soundwave, watching the 2 seekers beat the slag out of each other, found the small fight pointless. And seeing that they started to knock things over, got to the point of annoyance. Soundwave shook his head, arms crossed over his chest. _'Idiots....they're all idiots...'_

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. The next one will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3!**

**(and NO I don't own the Godzilla Unleashed game)**

It was about a few hours later when Charm finally showed up back at the base. She was greeted by her cassettes, them asking her how she felt now. Charm sighed, looking at the 4 of them, then just walked into the base. Her cassettes were worried for their creator, since keeping her feelings hidden and locked up did more bad then good. With worried expressions on their faces they followed her.

Charm ignored the other bots as she walked past, not caring about the others right now. She walked into her room, then walked over to the recharge berth, sitting down on the end of it, looking down at the metal floor. Her cassettes walked over to her, then hopped up onto her recharge berth, sitting down next to Charm.

"Hey, Charm, its ok to tell us your feelings. Ya can tell us anything." Star said.

"Yeah, we're here for ya." Techno said, Sky Light and Shocker nodding in agreement. The femme looked at them all, and felt a smile form on her face. Her cassettes could be a pain sometimes, but they could also be the most caring too.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

Frenzy and Rumble were currently in an intense game of Godzilla Unleashed, each of them beating the slag out of the other. Ravage and Lazerbeak were watching the 2, bored out of their minds with nothing else to do. Today was just one of those slow and boring days for the cassettes. _'I still don't get the point of these 'video games'.' _Ravage thought to himself, tail swishing back and forth. Lazerbeak looked down at Ravage, then back at the game from his perch on the couch.

"HA! In your face loser! I win!" Rumble shouted suddenly, jumping up onto his feet and doing a victory dance, while Frenzy cursed, throwing the controller at the wall, pouting like a sparkling. Then, filled with rage, Frenzy pounced on his twin, and tackled him to the ground.

"CHEATER!" Frenzy yelled, trying to punch Rumble right in the face. Rumble kicked him off of himself.

"SORE LOSER!" And the 2 started to fight once again. Ravage smirked at this, finding this real 'fight' more amusing than the game.

_'Heh, wana place a bet on who wins?' _Ravage asked Lazerbeak. Lazerbeak looked at the cat cassettes, then looked back at the fight, not saying anything. Ravage growled, huffing. _'Fine, fine, be a slagger then.'_Though, the twins fight was about to be cut short, for Soundwave came in then at that moment, the 2 fighting cassettes unaware. _'Oooo, busted!' _chuckled Ravage. Soundwave stared at the fighting bots, then walked right over to them, picking them each up.

"Cease fighting." Soundwave said in his monotone voice, his voice though a bit more harsh than usual. The 2 cassettes quickly stopped, both having 'please don't kill me' looks on their faces. The communications officer mentally sighed, thinking to himself why he even created his cassettes in the first place.

If things kept going on like this, it was going to be a very long time here on Earth.

**Sorry if Ravage's personality is kinda OCness.**

**Please review people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait people! So here's chapter 4! And make sure to check out my Deviantart page! I got a scanner finally and have my pics up on there! Just though I'd let ya know. Now, onto the story!**

The next day, Charm was feeling somewhat better, and was just about back to her normal ol self. She looked down at her cassettes, and couldn't help but feel a small smile form on her face from the sight of them sleeping peacefully. Then, feeling a bit hungry, the femme walked out of her room and down to the mess hall to get some energon for breakfast. She was grateful too that none of the others bots were up. Well, it was 3:00 in the morning after all. Charm was used to getting up this early, why, she didn't really know; it was just a habit of hers.

As the femme walked into the mess hall, she found it odd that the lights were on. Raising an optic ridge, she cautiously walked into the area, not quite comfortable at the moment. She got a small cube of energon, since she didn't need and drink that much, then quickly walked over to a table, sitting down. glancing around, she took a few sips of her energon, wings twitching slightly on her back. When she was done, she let out a slight sigh. "Easy there Charm, you're being a bit too paranoid. One of the mechs must of forgot to turn the lights off before they went into recharge." She told herself. Standing up, she then walked out of the mess hall, erie feeling going away soon after. "I need some fresh air..." she then thought to herself, and so soon enough walked out of the base, transformed into her jet mode, and flew off into the distance.

Meanwhile, Soundwave headed out of the D-con base by himself, since he just needed a break from everyone there, even his own cassettes. Sometimes they were just too much to handle. As he drove down the dessert road, soon leading into a forest, he started to wonder off in his thoughts, memories of the past running through his CPU like a movie. Flash backs of his days at the academy, of the time before the war started...

...and of her.

Soundwave suddenly skidded to a halt, kicking up dust as he did so. His thoughts froze, staying in 'pause' on that certain memory of her. Whenever the imaged of her came up in his mind, he usually froze on the spot for a moment or two, then continued on. A few seconds later, a silent sigh escaped him, then he started to drive on words again. Part of him still regretted ever joining the D-con faction, and he knew that his choice made Charm terribly upset. Even though he was recruited to that faction, he still had a choice to go back, be on the Autobot side instead.

But, no. He stayed on the D-con faction of the war. Why, he still even wondered to this very day. He and Charm back then, before the war had started, were friends. Heck, they were the best of friends and stuck together like glue. Though, ol Soundwave was still the silent type back then as he is now, but still talked more to Charm then to any other bot. They never shared anything romantic in any way, since they were both a bit too young for that.

Another sigh escaped from Soundwave then as he started to enter the forest. _'I wonder if she's still even alive.'_ He thought to himself.

Charm soon landed in a clearing in a nearby forest. She transformed into bipedal mode, then looked around the area, doing a few scans. Satisfied that no other bots were around or followed her, she sat down on a hill, and layed down, arms behind her head as she spread out to her full length, wings spread out to catch some solar energy.

As Soundwave was driving along, he then started to hear a voice. He started driving in the direction he heard the voice.

As he got closer, he felt his spark almost stopped. That voice...it sounded so familiar...

No, it-it couldn't be, thought Soundwave, not believing his audio receptors. That voice, it, it sounded just like...

"CHARM?" He shouted suddenly, voice acting before CPU. At hearing a VERY familiar voice, Charm whirled around, optics going wide.

**Review people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here ya go people! My B-day is this month! Woot!**

Charm just couldn't believe her optics. She blinked them one, twice, then a third time, but the bot standing there didn't disappear. She was speechless, and couldn't find any words to say, let alone get her mouth to even talk. Though, years of training then kicked in suddenly, saying that there was a Decepticon right in front of herself, so she should attack.

But, no other bot or bots were around. It was just the two of them.

Pushing all those years of training to the back fo her mind, she cautiously took a few steps twords Soundwave, not sure if her old friend was still really her friend. Heck, for all she knew this could all be an act he was playing, to get Charm off guard. But, somewhere deep down inside of herself, Charm knew that this was no trap what so ever. She took a few more steps towards him, then stopped when only a few feet away. She hesitated a moment before she spoke. "...Soundwave...is that, really you?" She asked, still not quite believing this. She was very uneasy.

Said bot didn't say anything else, only looked down at her. And, just like charm, he still even couldn't believe his own optics. After all these millions of years, she was here, right in front of him, alive. And one of the things he first noticed was that the fem had changed quite a bit, and looked slightly different than when he last saw her. She was (obviously) much more mature looking, not to mention taller, (though Soundwave was still much taller than her). She had more fuller curves, and her figure more slender. And as Soundwave stared at her through his visor, he felt a new strange feeling swell up inside himself; felt his spark warm up. He didn't know why, but didn't care, and would find out later. Right now, his long time friend was here, and they both had to make up for lost time, and hurt feelings.

He noticed that Charm seemed uneasy about him, and she had every right to. After all, who wouldn't be when they were in the presence of a powerful bot like Soundwave? He had no problem with killing off other Autobots, but Charm on the other hand, he wouldn't even dream of hurting. "Affirmative." Soundwave said. Huh, didn't he have anything new to say besides just plain old boring 'affirmitive'? Guess not. The D-con was then very supprised on what Charm did next. The fem suddenly had a huge grin form on her face, then she practically pounced on him, sending them both tumbling to the ground, Charm wrapping her arms around Soundwave in a friendly good natured hug. The new feelings swelled up even more inside of the D-con, which only confused him more, though he returned the friendly hug anyways, feeling very awkward while doing so.

"I just can't believe its really you! That you're here!" Charm said, then, blushed. "Er, heh, sorry..." She laughed nervously, then quickly stood up, Soundwave standing up on after her. Very odd of Charm to just 'pounce' on him like that. Well, the strange got stranger every day. There was silence between them for a few moments, then Soundwave decided he would be the one to, as the humans say, break the ice. The two of them talked for a while, telling the other of what they had been doing ever since they last saw the other, though, each of them preferring to leave out some more personal things.

But, about an hour or so later, the Autobots and Charm's cassettes were starting to wonder where Charm went off to, and the same went for Soundwave, his cassettes, and the Decpeticons.

Neither wanted to leave the other, but both of them had their own duties for their factions. Well, they could still see the other, but, secretly. If either side found out, well, lets just say that all hell would break lose.

"Maybe we can still meet each other, ya know, here? In this very spot, about same time every day, if its possible of course." Charm then suggested. She knew it was risky, and she knew that Soundwave knew it was risky. But, was it really worth the risk? _'Slag yeah.'_She thought as she waited for Soundwave's answer.

Soundwave pondered on this. Part of him wanted to say yes, to agree, but, the other half of him said to just forget this entire meeting, and just forget Charm. _'Your loyal to the D-con cause!'_A voice in his head yelled at him. But, with Megatron being dead, and he sure as hell didn't want to obey Starscream, he actually had more of a choice. _'Screw Starscream,' _a different voice in his head said, _'You don't have to listen to him, just...play along for a while longer.' _Yes, this seemed right. His mind made up, Soundwave nodded to Charm, this making a smile form on Charm's face, and that feeling wash all over him once again.

"Well then, I'll see ya tomorrow." Charm said, then soon enough transformed into her alt mode and flew back to the base. Soundwave stood there for a moment longer, then he himself transformed and drove out of the area, back to the D-con base.

Life for the both of them, just got a whole lot interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6!**

After Charm returned to the base, her cassettes immediately bombarded her with questions, which all of them Charm just ignored. Well, she was kind of in her own la-la land at the moment, mind wondering off. She just couldn't stop thinking about about Soundwave for some reason. The femme just continued to walk down the hall, her cassettes trying to get her attention, but failing, now puzzled on to why she was acting like this. This was very unusual for their creator. Star, then, was the one to finally get Charm's attention. "YO! CHARM! EARTH TO CHARM! YA HEAR ME?!" She practically yelled right into her audio receptor. Charm snapped back to reality, and looked at Star on her shoulder.

"Do you HAVE to yell?" Charm growled at her, rubbing her now sore audio receptor. Star, huffing, jumped off of her shoulder, and landed on the floor, standing by her sister and brothers.

"Where the slag were ya?!" Star said.

"Yeah, we were worried sick about ya!" Techno added in, shocking and Sky nodding in agreement.

"I was, out and about." She said casually and calmly, but her cassettes caught onto something. The four looked at the other, whispered for a moment, then looked back at Charm, smirks on their faces, which Charm didn't like one bit.

"You finally met HIM, didn't ya?" Sky asked, giggling. The cassettes found out about her past a short while ago from 'certain sources', A.K.A. by hacking into her files. Charm was REALLY glad she wore a visor and face mask, for it hid her surprised expression. Sky, still smirking, continued. "Heh, and I think that ya like him." She added.

"As in a friend only, Sky." Charm growled at her. Sky giggled once more, then shook her head.

"Nah. As is _like_ like..." Charm felt a blush form on her face, and she glared down at her from behind her visor.

"Sky, just shut up. We're only friends, and its staying that way." She said in a low tone, but Sky shook her head again, that grin still plastered on her face.

"Come on, Charm! Admit it that ya like him!"

"Sky, like I said before, ONLY FRIENDS."

"Ok, then, you don't like him. You LOVE him!" Sky then said, this causing Techno and Shocker to snicker. Charm's blush grew, and she hated Sky for making her blush like this, even if the blush was hidden. "Heh, next time ya and him see the other and are alone, just 'go in for the kill' first!" Her cassettes then just burst into a fit of snickering, giggling, and laughing, just ruining Charm's day already. _'I'm starting to wonder how they got such dirty minds.' _The femme thought to herself.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Soundwave arrived at the Decpeticon base sometime later, and was lucky enough that he didn't encounter any of the other D-cons. Transforming once inside and in need of some energon, the bot started to walk off to the mess hall, but stopped when he rounded the corner, his cassettes now in his way, but unlike Charm's cassettes, instead of having looks of _'where the frag were you?!'_, they all had smirks on their faces (on Lazerbeak nd Ravage, well, that would be hard to smirk. Heh, oh well!) Since his cassettes could, at times and at random, see what he saw, and they just so happened to see that meeting he had with Charm, they knew EXACTLY where he was and what happened, this making Soundwave very uneasy, which was rare for him.

"Sooo, heh, Soundwave, I see ya were out visitin' a certain someone." Rumble snickered, as well as the other cassettes.

_'I'm never going to hear the end of this.'_Soundwave thought miserably to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**As of now, I've decided to include some RumbleXStar and FrenzyXSky in this story. I just couldn't let ol 'Wave get all the attention now could I? Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Over the week, Charm and Soundwave met up with the other, sneaking out of the bases undetected, well, except by their cassettes, but they never told the others about this. Though, the cassettes were getting restless, and wanted to sneak out as well. Of course, their creators would never allow this, so they had to be sneaky themselves, which was no problem.

Well, no problem for half of them.

Only Rumble, Frenzy, Sky, and Star were able to sneak out, the other four, well, lets just say got caught on the way out by taking a more easy, but watched exit.

"Shut yer mouth Sky! Do you want us to be heard?" Hissed Star, who glared at Sky. Sky looked away from the angry optics of her sister.

"Well, no."

"Then keep that mouth of yours closed, k?"

"Sir yes sir!" Sky then randomly giggled. Star let out a sigh.

"Oi...just, whatever. Lets get going." Star said, then they both went in the direction that Charm went in. About 5 minuets later, the two cassette femmes stopped, and hide among some bushes, and watched as their creator stopped in a small clearing and looked around. Her gaze seemed to linger in their direction, but if she noticed them, she didn't show it or pay any mind. Taking one more look around, Charm then walked off, this confusing the two cassettes. "Wait, why is-"

"Well well well, what do we have here?" a voice suddenly said. The sisters span around, blades unfolded from their wrists, ready to defend themselves. "Woah woah woah! Ladies, we're not here for a fight!" The owner of the voice was no other than Rumble, who had a sly grin on his face, as well as Frenzy. Sky and Star looked at each other, then back at the other cassettes, a questioning look on their faces.

"Erm...um, just who the heck are you two?" Star asked, an optic ridge raised. Rumble walked on over to Star, and boldly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"The name's Rumble, and this here" he points to Frenzy "is my bro, Frenzy. Now, who are you too lovely ladies, hm?" he asked, that sly grin still on his face. Frenzy now had his own arm around Sky. Both Star and Sky felt blushes form on their faces, then they both pushed the mech cassettes away, needing some personal space.

"Ok, first off, don't EVER make that kind of move again on us, and second off, I'm Star, and this is my sister, Sky." A pause, then Star narrowed her optics at Rumble and Frenzy. "How come we've never seem you around?"

"Well...the thing is, we're Soundwave's cassettes."

"To be exact, only two of them. Ol kitty bot and bird brain are back at the D-con base."

"A.k.a. Ravage and Lazerbeak." Frenzy added. "And, I guess you two are Charm's cassettes, then?"

"...yes, along with our brothers, Shocker and Techno."

"Also, you two don't happen to be available, right?" Rumble then asked, a mischievous glint in his visor. The femme cassettes were starting to become uneasy.

"And just **why **do you want to know?" Star asked with a growl. The mech twins looked at the other, then back at the femmes again.

"Well, you just seem like the kind of gals that need a mech in your lives..." he said, now walking back towards Star slowly, making her back up against a tree.

"Its your lucky day femmes..." Frenzy added in, making Sky back up against a tree. They both pinned the girls there, intending to have one heck of a night.

**Heh, those little perverts! Well, you know the drill people! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alythia: Here's chapter 8 people!**

**Rumble: (drinks highgrade) Dang girl, its about time too! I was getting seriously bored! You need to update **

**more often! **

**Alythia: Do you want to still be in the story?**

**Rumble: (slurred) ...yes...yes I do.**

**Alythia: (glares) Then ZIP IT TIN CAN!**

**Rumble: (glares right back) WHAT did you just call me?**

**Alythia: (smirking) You heard me, you rusted old toaster.**

**Rumble: THATS IT! YOU'RE GOING-(gets knocked out cold by Frenzy)**

**Frenzy: Thats the last time I let him drink spiked highgrade. (shakes head)**

**Alythia: Anyways (pushes Frenzy out of room/drags Rumble out) I put up a new poll relating to this story on my profile! Please vote! Its on whether Charm and Soundwave should have a sparkling later on in the story!**

**Charm and Soundwave: (stares) Wait, WHAT?**

**Alythia: (grins nervously) Um...Oh look, there's my ride! Gata go! (jumps into random car and drives off)**

Both femme cassettes were pinned, and with no chance of escape.

Until, that is, they both shared the same thought, and thus got the same idea. A smirk formed on Sky's and Star's faces. "Well then we'll give YOU one heck of a night!" This was followed by both femmes keeping the mech cassettes right between the legs, making both yelp out in pain, letting the femmes go, and dropped to their knees in pain. Laughing like crazy, Star and Sky high fived the other and wondered off.

"Fuck dude, it HURTS!" Frenzy managed to say, using one of the human cus words he heard before.

"No duh slag for brains." Rumble hissed back. After the two had recovered from the imense pain, they got back up and ran after the other cassettes, not about to let them escape after what they did.

Star and Sky stopped after a while of running, both laughing their afts off. "Primus, the expression on their faces was priceless!" Sky laughed, leaning against a tree for support. Star could only nod in agreement, not able to even say a simple 'yes' yet from laughing so much. But then both were suddenly deadthly quiet as they listened, and heard approaching footsteps.

Very fast approcing footsteps.

"Slaggit! RUN sis!" Star yelped as she and Sky made a run for it, but they were a bit too late, and not fast enough.

"HA! GATCHA!" Rumble and Frenzy both yelled as they tackled Star and Sky to the ground roughly. But both femmes kicked the mech cassettes off, and quickly jumped up onto their feet.

"You're gona have to try a lot harder than that to get us!" Sky said, then both she and her sister ran off in different directions. Rumble and Frenzy quickly got up and ran after them, Frenzy chasing after Sky, Rumble chasing after Star.

**Sky's Point of View**

Frenzy was gona have to run a lot faster, or try some kind of trick, to even have a chance to catch up with me. This was starting to be like a kind of game, sort of. It was as if I was the mouse, and Frenzy the cat. I took a chance and looked behind myself, and didn't see the mech cassette. Slowing down to a halt, I leaned against a tree, panting a bit, though with a smirk on my face. "Heh, lost him."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

I froze at the spot, my optics widened.

_'Oh, slag.'_

I slowly turned around and saw none other than Frenzy there. "B-but how? Y-you were all t-the way back there!" I stuttered. The mech cassette only smirked at me. And I could help but to think as I looked him over:

_'Primus, he's smoking hot.' _I then shook my head, trying to rid of the thought. _'No! Bad Sky!'_I was hoping that he didn't notice my staring.

Luck wasn't on my side tonight.

"Heh, like what ya see eh?" Frenzy chuckled, his smirk growing. I felt a blush form on my face, which I then quickly looked away, trying my best to frown, but my optics started to wonder back over to his form. I then let out a surprised short shriek as I was picked up by him, now in his arms. Glaring and pissed off, I struggled to get free, but his only held me tighter in his grip. "Na ah babe, you ain't goin NO where..."

"Frenzy! Put me-mfph!" I was silenced as he forced his lips down onto mine. I struggled even more, but, slowly I calmed down, and I couldn't help but to give in.

**Star's POV**

Primus that bot was slow! I looked back over my shoulder and didn't even see any sign of that bot. Smirking, I slowed down to a stop. "Once again, I am victorious!" I cheered to myself then did a little vicitory dance. "Oh yeah! Go me! Go me! I rock!"

So it was expected that I was completely taken off guard as I was tackled from behind. "What the slag?" I yelped out as I was pinned roughly to the ground, my arms being pinned to my back.

"Look who's victorious now." The owner of the voice said. I instantly narrowed my optics.

"Rumble."

"Ding ding ding! And we have a winner!" He laughed, only fueling my rising anger.

"Get off me!" I growled. "Or else!" Rumble snickered.

"Or else what?"

"..." Well, I didn't know what else I would do. Pouting, I just gave up struggling against his grip, and layed there still. Rumble's smirk grew.

"Thats what I'd thought. Now be a good lil femme and behave." He said, voice almost sounding like a suducive purr. This guy was really starting to get onto my nerves. But, I might as well play along...for now.

Then I'll kick his aft later.

**Alythia: Ya gata love those two bots, even if in this story they're annoying but very cute perverts. **

**Rumble and Frenzy: (smirking while looking at author)**

**Alythia: Um...(slowly starts to back away) Ok, I don't like the looks of those...looks...**

**Rumble and Frenzy: (pounce at author)**

**Alythia: BACK! BACK I SAY! (backs away out of range) Besides, you two just aren't my type...and my heart is already taken by a certain sexy bot, or should I say a **_**few **_**certain sexy bots. **

**Sunstreaker: (randomly appears) And I'm one of those bots **_**very**_** sexy bots! (does poses)**

**Alythia: Hey! You're not even in this story! OUT OUT OUT! (tries to push Sunstreaker out)**

**Sunstreaker: Wha-HEY! Aw come on Aly! **

**Alythia: SECURITY! (Prowl comes in and drags Sunstreaker out)**

**Sunstreaker: CALL ME!**

**Alythia: (sighs) Oi, I need a break from all these bots**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've decided to have a character come in from the older TF series, which you'll find out soon enough in the chapter.**

____________________________________________________________________

Later on that day, Charm, now back at the base, was wondering where her two femme cassettes wondered off to. She asked Techno and Shocker, but the two shrugged and shook their heads. Charm had eyed the two before walking away, thinking them suspicious of something. She had an idea that they must of known but just didn't want to tell her. Why, the jet femme was clueless. It wasn't till later when Charm was in her room, laying down on the recharge berth, saw the two missing cassettes walk on into the room, dreamy-like expressions on their faces. Raising an optic ridge, Charm sat up, looking down at the two. "And just _where _have you tow been off to?" She asked, crossing her arms. Sky and Star shook their heads, snapping themselves out of their dazes, and looked up at their creator with their best 'innocent' looks they could muster up.

"We were, uh...-"

"Out taking a walk!"

"Y-yeah, out taking a walk! That's it, a walk, heh heh." Charm didn't buy this for one second. Both cassettes sighed.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Star said dryly.

____________________________________________________________________

"Going out was your idea." Sky growled as she scrubbed the mess hall floor with a scrubbing pad, dipping it in a bucket of soapy water before returning to scrubbing.

"No it wasn't! It was so your idea..." Star growled right back, flicking water at her sister. Sky ducked her head down, avoiding it. The two cassettes had been punished for sneaking out without Charm knowing, them having to clean the entire mess hall which had Primus-knows-what stuck under the tables and on the floors. Though, the two cassettes didn't mention the fact to Charm that they had met two of Soundwave's cassettes and the...most 'intresting' time they had. This would be their little secret, sister to sister.

"...But it was worth it." Sky then said with a dreamy look in her optics, letting out a sigh. Star had an almost identical look to her sister.

"That much, I agree with you." Star responded. Then Star looked over at her sister. "Hey, Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"...When do ya think we'll see 'em again?"

"I...don't know. But Primus, I hope soon." Both cassettes looked at the other, mischievous grins forming on their faces.

"Sneak out tonight?"

"Oh yeah."

____________________________________________________________________

**In Space Near Earth**

An unknown object was heading towards the planet Earth, and at an incredible pace too. Once it had entered the atmosphere, fire started to surround the falling object from the intense friction and heat. The location of its crash site: Tranquility, Nevada. In reality, this object was actually a new Autobot coming to Earth. In about another few moments, the bot made planet fall right smack in the middle of the desert, out in the middle of nowhere basically. As the bot crashed, a huge crater was formed, smoke rising up as well. In a few minuets, the bot slowly transformed, armor dented in various places from the crash. Scanning the area and finding no Earth vehicles around, the bot, a mech, transformed into his Cybertronian vehicle mode, tires screeching as they made contact on the dirt and sand, speeding off in the direction of the Autobot base. Inside of him, quite a few voices chattered away in excitement, the owners of the voices around human size.

Cassettes.

The names of the cassettes were Eject, Ramhorn, Rewind and Steeljaw. The name of their creator was Blaster, long time arch rival to Soundwave, fighting the other as far back as any bot could remember.

With him and Soundwave and all of their cassettes around, there was bound to be a final battle between them.

________________________________________________________________________

**First thing is first, I do NOT own Blaster nor any of his cassettes either. Ok, now that I got that out of the way, what do ya think of this interesting twist in the story? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Its been really long, I know, but I've finally added a new chapter! School hasn't been easy, but hey, its finally summer! Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Also, I might not be be very good at getting Blaster's personality fully correct, nor Eject's, Rewind's, Steeljaw's, or Ramhorn's, but I'll try my best. **

"I heard that there's supposed to be a new Autobot coming in." Techno said, sitting on Charm's shoulder. Shocker, sitting on her other shoulder, nodded.

"Yeah. Heard he has cassettes of his own too." Shocker said with a bit of a frown. Techo looked at him oddly.

"Now whats the frowny face for?" he chuckled. Shocker glared at him.

"Two of them are mech cassettes."

"And...?"

"What if they try anything on our sisters?" Shocker whispered, annoyed at Techno. Said bot flinched at his angry tone of voice, then finaly understood.

"Oh! Well, if they do, we will just have to kick the slag out of them!"

"Quiet you two!" Charm said, getting annoyed herself.

"Sorry Charm." Techno and Shocker said at the same time.

_'Now ya know how we feel.' _Sky said to Charm through their link.

"Hey! We heard that too ya know!" Shocker growled. Sky and Star only snickered, while Charm let out an exhausted sigh. A few moments later, they arrived outside of the base, where they and the rest of the Autobots and humans were to meet the new Autobot. Techno and Shocker jumped down onto the ground next to Star and Sky, and started to talk with the humans.

"So, where is this new arrival anyways?" Charm asked. Jazz, standing next to her, shrugged.

"Dunno. He better show his aft though for making us wait outside for him." Jazz muttered. Then, no later than when Jazz said this, a vehicle appeared, approaching at a fast speed. Once it was close enough, the 'bots and humans could see the details of the vehicle. It looked to be like a van of some sort, with its main color being a bright red with some yellow highlights on the sides and hood. The Autobot symbol was visible on the hood as well, and loud music played from the speakers.

"And I'm guessing thats the mech." Charm said, not liking the loud music. Jazz and Techno, on the other hand, already liked the new bot.

"Now there's a bot with style!" Jazz grinned, Techno agreeing. The van skidded to a hault, the music turned off, and transformed into robot mode.

"Hey everyone! Blaster is in the house and ready to kick some Decepticon aft!" the bot, Blaster, said with a grin. His optics then landed on Charm, and his grin only grew. "Hey! C-girl!" Charm visibly flinched. She hated it when anyone called her that, but she only let her cassettes get away with calling her that. She then let out a yelp when Blaster's arms enveloped her in a hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Ok Blaster! Enough! Need my personal space!" Charm gasped. Blaster, smiling apologetically, lowered her back down and let go.

"Heh, sorry. Its just been soo long. Haven't seen ya since...well, I don't know for sure, but its great to see ya again!"

"Its good to see you too Blaster." Charm replied, smiling. Blaster then spotted her cassettes.

"Ah, and I see you made your own cassettes too?" Charm nodded.

"This is Sky, Star, Techno, and Shocker." she said. Techno walked right up to Blaster.

"Dude! You're epic!" he grinned. Blaster smirked.

"Yeah, I know." He then pressed a button on his shoulder, and out came four of his own cassettes. "And let me introduce ya to my own cassettes. This is Eject, Rewind, Steeljaw, and Ramhorn." Eject and Rewind both instantly looked at Sky and Star. Said two femmes blushed and looked away. Shocker glared at the two mech cassettes, who simply ignored him. Jazz suddenly chuckled, which made Charm look at him, confused.

"What?" she asked. Jazz chuckled again.

"Heh, I get it. You two must be like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked. Charm's optics widened behind her visor, then narrowed.

"He is not!" she yelled, which caused everyone to look at her. Jazz snickered.

"Heh, if you say so."

"Its going to be a long day." Charm sighed.

Later, once the others were in recharge, Charm snuck out of the base, Sky and Star following close behind. Charm knew where they snuck off too recently, but decided not to punish them. She just couldn't punish them for everything they did.

They walked the long distance to the spot in the forest, since flying would create too much noise from Charm's alt mode. Soundwave and two of his cassettes, Frenzy and Rumble, were already there. When Soundwave had found out about Rumble and Frenzy following him, he just took away their game system for a month. The strategy worked, but only for a few days. After that, he just let the matter be. The Decepticon heard the sound of approaching foot steps, and looked in that direction. He felt a rare smile tug at the corner of his mouth at seeing Charm, but was hidden by his face mask. No one had ever seen Soundwave's face, besides his cassettes, and was a bit of a mystery to other bots. But Charm didn't care. He was here, and that was what mattered.

However, once Charm came into view, his smile turned into a worried frown upon seeing Charm's worried expression. She walked over to Soundwave, then stopped once she was only a few feet away from him. "What is wrong?" he asked, voice not his usual monotone-like sound, but filled with worry. Charm retracted her visor, something she rarely did, revealing her purple optics.

"Its about the new arrival at the base." she said, voice quiet. Soundwave didn't understand. Shouldn't Charm be happy that another new Autobot arrived- "Its Blaster."

Oh.

Soundwave knew Blaster all too well. The two were enemies for as long as the bot could remember. His hands clenched into fists, anger radiating from the blue bot. Charm sensed her friend's anger, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Charm didn't know of the hatred between him and Blaster, but she was about to find out. "Ok, now its time for you to tell me whats wrong." she said. Soundwave calmed down at Charm's touch, and felt that odd sensation again. He ignored it for the time being, and let out a small sigh.

"We've...had a long history of fighting." Soundwave admitted. "I don't know nor remember how we became enemies, we just are." Charm let this sink in, a thoughtful expression on her face. "And if he sees you with me...I don't know what will happen." he sighed. Charm moved her hand from his shoulder to the side of his face, looking into his visor, optics just barely visible. Yet again, that feeling came, and Soundwave couldn't push it away this time. It didn't feel horrible, or anything bad. He couldn't exactly describe it, and it happened whenever Charm simply touched him.

"Soundwave, there's no need to worry. If Blaster does find out about our meetings, and if he even so much as looks at you the wrong way, then I'll personally kick his aft." Charm smiled. Soundwave then noticed how close they were to the other, their faces only inches apart. His spark started to beat faster, seeming to tell him to do something, but what, he did know. Slowly, but surely, Soundwave started to realize what emotion he was feeling.

He had never thought that he could think of Charm as more than a friend, but his spark thought otherwise.

Soundwave retracted his face-mask and visor, allowing Charm to see what he really looked like. Charm placed a hand on his cheek, and Soundwave sighed at the touch, placing his hand over Charm's smaller one. The two bots looked into each others' optics, not moving away from the other. Then, Soundwave slowly wrapped his arms around Charm's waist, holding her close to his body, and slowly brought his lips down onto Charm's in a kiss, optics off-lining. Charm's optics widened a bit, then they off-lined as well, and she returned the kiss, pressing herself closer to the blue mech.

Neither of them could believe that they could be more than friends, and yet, they both realized, they deeply loved the other.

**Review please!**


End file.
